One and Only You
by The Stag Patronus
Summary: Typical Lily/James story, told through the song One and Only You. Bits of the school life and after-school life, mainly from James side. my first songfic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If you don't know who really owns them, you should be ashamed of yourself. I also do not own the song. It's by Parokya ni Edgar.**

**AN: Heya! This is my first songfic ever. If you've read my first 2 fanfics before, know that I wrote this songfic first before those 2 other fanfics. Hehe. It's not really much, just typical Lily/James story, in the song One and Only You. I think the song fits. But hope you enjoy it anyway! Please R&R! (and please tell me if you think the song fits too?)**

* * *

**_ONE AND ONLY YOU_**

_By: Parokya ni Edgar_

_It took one look  
And forever laid out in front of me  
One smile and I died  
Only to be revived by you_

It was during their first year that James first saw her. She was just about to enter their compartment along with a greasy-haired boy with a large hooked nose. Red haired and with beautiful emerald eyes, she was talking excitedly to her friend. Suddenly James wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore.

He was still staring when she slid the door open. The sound brought him back to reality with a start; he fell on the floor. Sirius howled with laughter at this. But he wasn't aware of him once more. She was smiling at him. Him! James Potter! She was smiling at _him_! Oh Merlin- wait, _why_ was he feeling like this anyway?

He was lost in a daze, staring into her eyes, which were now looking quite confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding her hand out to help him up.

"I will be... if you go out with me!"

She stared for a moment, and then gave him a look of deepest disgust.

James had no idea where what he said just came from, or that what felt then was soon to become irrevocable love, but it was the start of their routine "conversations" in the years to come.

_There I was  
Thought I had everything figured out  
Goes to show just how much I know  
'bout the way life plays out…_

They were in their fifth year. He was now _the_ James Potter, leader of the Marauders and the best Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He constantly dated, with a new girl (sometimes even _two_!) under his arm every week. His good looks had almost every girl at Hogwarts falling at his feet. But he wasn't really happy. He was rich, handsome, popular, and he had almost every girl at Hogwarts at his command, and yet he still felt dissatisfied. He discussed this with his friends.

"Well, you know they say, you can't have everything you want" Sirius replied airily, waving his hand, as he checked out some girls sitting around a table. They were giggling and were also glancing at him every so often. James thwacked him at the back of his head, giving him the "I'm-not-kidding-so-keep-your-eyes-off-girls-for-a-minute-and-pay-attention" look.

Remus, however, said, "I think we both know what you really want deep down, James" James looked at him hopefully. "…Or should I say who?" Remus smirked, throwing a knowing glance at a girl with red hair and emerald eyes sitting by the fire in the common room.

James's hopes sunk immediately. Because Remus was right, and there was no way that he could ever have her.

_I take one step away  
But I find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you…ooh…_

Sixth year came, and he still had no chance with her. He tried to forget about her of course. Go on with his life, and all that other rubbish they say. It wasn't easy though. They were in the same house, in the same classes and had common friends. His tactic was to avoid her as much as possible, but with all those things, it was nearly impossible to do so.

Everyday, every moment that he looked at her and saw her smile, or hear her voice, he knew he was falling for her deeper and deeper.

It hurts of course, as she would almost never spare even a small amount of her attention. And when she does, it was mostly to insult and yell at him. Not that he wasn't deserving of those yells sometimes. And his best friend did have a weird sense of humor, and it was really Sirius that jinxed her the other day to say things like '_James is SOO hot!_' and 'W_hat won't I give to be Mrs. Potter someday!_' Lily was fuming mad then.

But no matter how many times she rejects him, or throws insults, hexes or sometimes even objects (e.g. books, pillows, inkwells, lamps, _his broomstick_) at him, he was still drawn to her.

_Now I know  
That I know not a thing at all  
Except the fact that I am yours  
And that you are mine_

James Potter felt he like he was the happiest man on earth. No, he really was the happiest man on earth then. Thinking back to all the times she said that she hated him, the number of hexes she threw at him (he still winced in pain at the memories), and the uncountable moments he suffered from a broken and thoroughly crushed heart, he thought he was very lucky that they had come to this moment at all.

He can't help but relish in the glory and joy that he felt as he watched her, beautiful and dressed in white, walk down the aisle towards him.

_Ooh  
They told me that this wouldn't be easy  
And no  
I'm not one to complain…_

Times were dangerous. They've both been fighting in the war to defeat the Dark Lord and defend countless others. But now it was their very family that was being threatened. It was now their own precious son that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was hunting down.

James remembered their Hogwarts days as he sat in their living room, staring out the window. Those days were the best and happiest years of his life. With his friends then, he felt unconquerable. And now, here he was, unable to even leave his own house.

But then, his gaze fell on his wife, asleep on the couch with their baby in her arms. He knew then that if offered to live back during those happier times, even with the constant threat of danger and death at their door, he would never regret nor trade just to be there again what he has now: his family.

_I take one step away  
But I find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you…ooh…_

James knew that he will most likely not live through this war. He may never live like he did in those happier and carefree days of the past. He knew that he may not be around to see the Wizarding world at peace once more. But he does know that if he will die in this war, it will be in fighting for the good so that Harry could grow up and live happily, like the way he did before, and in protecting him and his mother from the danger threatening them.

_I take one step away  
But I find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you…ooh…_

And, on that sorrowful Halloween night, when he faced Voldemort as he stood into the threshold, he knew that his life was well spent. He had had great times with great friends. He had a chance to have, care for and love Harry. And most of all, he had a chance to be with her. To love her and marry her and build a family with her. He would never fear nor regret anything as long as he had her. She, and Harry, was the last thing on his mind as he saw a flash of green light.

_you…_

The love of his life, Lily Evans… - now Potter.


End file.
